Carlos David Ortigosa
|defuncion = 27 de diciembre de 2007 |edad = |lugar_defuncion = México, D.F. |causa = Causas naturales |familiares = Arturo David Ortigosa (hijo) |primera_aparicion = Las llaves del reino |ingreso_doblaje = 1944 |salida_doblaje = 1983 aprox. |medios = Cine Radio |pais = México Nueva York, EU. |estado = Fallecido |demo = JaimitoDO.ogg |wikipedia = Carlos David Ortigosa |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |última_aparicion = El día que Cristo murió }} , y Eduardo Liñán en los estudios CINSA, durante los años 80.]] Jim_Dear.png|Jaimito en el doblaje original de La dama y el vagabundo, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Slideshow-Ortigosa-1a1.jpg|Gregory Peck en Las llaves del reino. Slideshow-Ortigosa-1a2.jpg|Hurd Hatfield en El retrato de Dorian Gray (1945). Slideshow-Ortigosa-1a4.jpg|Vincent Price en El retorno de la mosca. Slideshow-Ortigosa-1a5.jpg|Dub Taylor en Los invencibles. Slideshow-Ortigosa-1a6.jpg|Boston Blackie en Las aventuras de Boston Blackie. The Swedish Chef TMS.png|El Chef Sueco en El show de los Muppets (Doblaje original). The Newsman TMS.png|Presentador de noticias también en El show de los Muppets (Doblaje original). Dr. Bunsen Honeydew TMS.png|Dr. Basillo también en El show de los Muppets (Doblaje original). Carlos David Ortigosa, fue un actor, locutor y empresario de origen judío mexicano, uno de los pioneros en el doblaje mexicano, estuvo en el primer grupo de actores y locutores mexicanos contratados por la Metro Goldwyn Mayer que viajaron a Nueva York para empezar a realizar doblajes de película en 1944. Creó la compania Cinematográfica Interamericana, S.A. (CINSA), una de los estudios de doblaje mas importantes en México, en ellas se doblaron las mejores series de televisión de la época. Los Intocables, Batman, El Avispon Verde, El túnel del tiempo, Perdidos en el espacio, Viaje al fondo del mar, Tierra de gigantes, Mi bella genio, Super agente 86, Don Gato y su pandilla, Los Supersónicos, de las cuales el fue el director de varias estas series. Su trabajo como actor de doblaje no es tan extenso, más bien estaba enfocado como narrador y/o presentador de series y también haciendo voces en off, es decir, narrando carrera de caballos, haciendo voces por altavoz, etc. Biografía Inicios Comienza en 1939 en la Facultad de Derecho como locutor de Radio Universidad, donde al mismo tiempo se hace actor junto con Tomás Perrín, y en 1940 me contrata la XEW. Entonces trabajó como actor principalmente más que locutor, haciendo una radionovela que fue muy famosa, Aves Sin Nido. Después, ese mismo año, va a un despacho de mi cuñado donde trabajo como abogado y como actor en XEW. Al mismo tiempo, Cordelio Benítez, lo hace redactor del periódico de deportes. Al morir Sergio Guardameta lo hicieron jefe de la sección de deportes y sus amigos le decían '¡si el mejor cronista deportivo de todo México es Ortigosa!' y otros decían si ni siquiera sabe de deportes, ¡¿cómo va a ser el mejor?!' En 1944 llega Ilushia, presidente de MGM para América Latina, y contrata a Luis de Llano Palmer, gran amigo y un señor talentosísimo. En un auditorio de Gran Advertasing van llamando a los actores y para cada uno ya iban pensando un papel, y así fue a selección de actores. Entre ellos estaban: Guillermo "el Chato" , Portillo Acosta, quien fue al primero que contrataron, Blanca Estela Pavón, Edmundo García, Miguel Ángel Ferriz, Matilde Palou, Salvador Carrasco, Ciro Calderón, Blanca Estrada, la cubanita Estrellita Díaz entre otros... Casi todos ellos han muerto ya... Ninguno de ellos había hecho doblaje, casi todos venían de radio y de cine, pero ahí aprendieron, en Nueva York. Firmaron un contrato por tres años, pero los que mejores contratos fueron para Portillo Acosta, Manolo Fábregas y para él. Hicieron muchas películas de Gregory Peck junto con Ferrusquilla. La primera película doblada que se estrena en México fue Luz Que Agoniza con un éxito fabuloso. Pero la industria del cine mexicano, era tan gentil, que abren los ojos, y piensan que iba a ser una competencia brutal, pues en aquella época el cine mexicano estaba en su apogeo por la guerra, casi no había películas americanas, había películas argentinas y mexicanas compitiendo con las pocas americanas, y con esto de que al público le dan una película como "Luz que Agoniza" o cualquier otra película de las que doblamos en español y con grandes escenarios, la gente pensaba: "las porquerías del cine mexicano ¿para qué las voy a ver?!". Entonces los productores se meten con el gobierno mexicano ganando tiempo y prohíben la exhibición de películas dobladas en largometraje en salas de exhibición, pero para esto pasan 4 años. Entonces don Emilio Azcárraga creyó que con sus influencias en México iba a conseguir la autorización de que se exhibieran en salas cinematográficas. Lo llamó a Chicago, donde se encontraba, y lo contrata para seguir el doblaje en México. Se construyeron las salas de doblaje, que son ahora salas de exhibición, trajo a un director francés y juntos comenzamos el doblaje de las películas de largometraje. A fines de 1948 ó 1949 se quedó en la calle. '¡Se acabó el doblaje!', me dijeron. Entonces todavía no había series de Televisión. Pero conoció al que era gerente de Churubusco, Richard Thompkins. y lo hizo abogado de los Estudios Churubusco. Lo único que tenía que hacer era traducir contratos pues hablaba bien el inglés, y le cobraba a los productores. Eso lo salvó, le daba 500 pesos a la semana, que eran muy buenos para vivir en México, pero ninguno de los productores pagaba. Había aprendido algo de cine y le pagaban dándole papelitos en las películas, por eso trabajó en treinta y tantas películas. Aprendío también a hacer los avances, los hacía todos. Se metía con el editor, buscaba escenas, editában la narración, les llamaban trailers, de eso se mantuvo. Trabajando con Edmundo Santos Edmundo Santos había hecho algo para Disney, lo hacía hecho en California, y cuando llega a México en 1950 le hablal, le dice: 'vamos a asociarnos', y formaron una sociedad muy buena, grabaron mucho en Churubusco. La primera fue La Cenicienta. Hicieron un concurso para buscar a La Cenicienta, y ahí descubrieron a Evangelina Elizondo. Más tarde hicieron Peter Pan, Alicia en el país de las maravillas y La Dama y el Vagabundo. También hicieron documentales. Hubo uno que tuvo mucho éxito, "Desierto Viviente". De esa época hubo una anécdota muy graciosa. Su hijo Arturo tenía 3 años, y estában haciendo Peter Pan, y Miguel, hermano de Wendy, en la pantalla tenía 3 años también. Lo llevó al estudio, lo cargaba él, hablaba muy chistoso y tenía que decir: "¡mira una luciérnaga!". Lo veía en una pantalla, pero no sabía ni qué, y él le decía "cuando te toque en el hombro, dices: ¡mira Wendy una luciérnaga!", cuando le tocaba, decía "¡mira Wendy una luciérgana!" "¡corte, corte!, no mijo: ¡Wendy una lu-ciér-na-ga!, repite..." y lo decía bien. Hacíamos otra toma y lo decía: "¡mira Wendy una luciérgana!", y así se quedó... Si uno ve la película queda muy espontáneo. Los años posteriores En 1957 Tony Carvajal lo presenta con Robert W. Lerner, que era hermano del autor de "My Fair Lady", y fue la primera obra musical que pusieron. Con él formó, separándose entonces de Edmundo Santos. En otra anécdota, Daniel Bravo, gerente de Tolteca, que acababa de quedar huérfano y le dió un papelito en los doblajes. Había una película en la que tenía que decir "no pero le ponemos un parche" era un escenita, hizo igual que con su hijo, cuando le tocara el hombro tenía que decirlo, y decía "no, pero le ponemos un parssssssssh...", le recalcaba: ¡parche, parche!, y nunca le salió, así se quedó. Su mejor amigo siempre fue Víctor Alcocer. Cuando vino a México Kójak dijo "si yo tuviera en inglés la voz que tiene este hombre en español haría un mejor trabajo" "I would be a better actor". Otra anécdota es que Yolanda Mérida, que era genio máximo en el doblaje, actriz incomparable, doblaba a Carol Burnett, y Carol la invitó a California. La hizo a aparecer en su Show, la presentaban como "Mexican Carol Brunette, Miss Yolanda Mérida". Otra genio que conoció fue "La Chilindrina", Maria Antonieta de las Nieves. Trabajó con él desde los 7 años. Era tan hábil que había una serie que se llamaba Mis Adorables Sobrinos y eran dos niños, ¡pues ella hacía los dos papeles con una habilidad!. Había muy buenos actores, Rosario Muñoz Ledo, "Chato" Portilla, hay cosas dignas de contarse como el narrador de Los Intocables es el gran novelista Álvaro Mutis. Era mi gran amigo aunque no lo he visto en 20 años. De él hay otra anécdota: en 1963 García Márquez acaba de escribir Cien Años de Soledad y vino a México. Cuando doblaba Los Intocables, Álvaro Mutis lo llevaba al estudio a que viera el doblaje, pero García Márquez se dormía y se ponía a roncar. Su secretaria, Sarita, lo regañó y lo sacó del estudio diciéndole "será usted muy García Márquez, ¡pero aquí no se ronca!" ja, ja, ja… Ahí estuvieron hasta 1969, año en que le compraron a Ken Smith, un edificio que había comenzado y no podía terminar en la calle América. Hicieron un estudio para orquesta en el sótano como para 52 profesores, y tenían 5 salas de doblaje, oficinas, restaurante, todo y competieron en buena ley con don Enrique Candiani. Y luego así duró hasta 1981 cuando falleció Robert W. Lerner. También produjo teatro, lo último que hizo fue con la Banquells porque murió su socio, fueron 25 años de sociedad. Su socio se encargaba del teatro y él del doblaje. Candiani le dijo al dueño y entonces presidente de Televisa, Emilio Azcárraga Milmo quería comprar y le vendió, tenía sesenta y tantos años. El sábado 22 de abril de 2006, se le organizó un homenaje por sus 90 años de edad en el Club Industrial, del Hotel Marriott, situado en la Ciudad de México. El evento había sido organizado, en su mayoría, por el menor de sus hijos, Arturo David Ortigosa. Entre los asistentes se encontraban: Evangelina Elizondo, José Lavat, Salvador Nájar, Gloria Rocha, Roberto Espiriú, Rocío y Sylvia Garcel, Jorge Arvizu, Polo Ortín e Irma Lozano. Durante la parte estelar de la ceremonia, se proyectó un mini-documental, titulado «Voces de la pantalla. Memorias del doblaje en México», escrito y dirigido por el mismo Carlos David Ortigosa, y que recordaba las etapas más memorables de su trayectoria artística Filmografía Películas Gregory Peck * Duelo bajo el sol (1946) - Lewton "Lewt" McCanles * El despertar (1946) - Penny Baxter * El valle del destino (1945) - Mary Rafferty * Las llaves del reino (1944) - Padre Francis Chisholm Hurd Hatfield * El retrato de Dorian Gray (1945) - Dorian Gray * La estirpe del dragón (1944) - Lao San Tan Vincent Price * El retorno de la mosca (1959)- François Delambre * Las llaves del reino(1944) - Angus Mealey Otros * El día que Cristo murió (1980) - José de Arimatea (Donald Hodson) * La tragedia del Hindenburg (1975) - Goebbels (David Mauro) * La conquista del planeta de los simios (1972) - Subastador (Gordon Jump) / comandante de vigilancia (Dick Spangler) * Los invencibles (1969) - McCartney (Dub Taylor) * Bésalos por mi (1957) - Hombre en Club (Alex Ball) * El mundo en sus manos (1952) - General Ivan Vorashilov (Sig Ruman) * Canción del Sur (1946) – Juan (Erik Rolf) * El hijo de Lassie (1945) - Olav Gribber (Nils Asther) * El motín del Bounty (1935) - Ensign Byam (Franchot Tone) Como Narrador inicial en películas * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (1977) * La batalla por el planeta de los simios (1973) * El otro (1972) * Escape del planeta de los simios (1971) * Las grabaciones de Anderson (1971) * Octaman (1971) * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) * M.A.S.H. (1970) * Los invencibles (1969) * La masacre de Chicago de 1929 (1967) * La agonía y el éxtasis (1965) * Brujería (1964) * El tercer secreto(1964) * Lord Jim(1965) * Zorba el griego(1964) * La reina del espacio sideral (1958) * El Rey y yo (1956) * Angustia de un querer (1955) * Abbott y Costello : contra los asesinos (1949) * Sansón y Dalila(1949) - (Cecil B. DeMille) * El hijo de Frankenstein (1939) Series de TV Personajes regulares *Las aventuras de Boston Blackie- Boston Blackie (1951) *El show de los Muppets - El Chef Sueco / Presentador de noticias / Dr. Basillo (Doblaje original) *Los Angeles de Charlie - Voces adicionales *Mi bella genio - Insertos (1eros episodios) Personajes episódicos *''Batman (Serie de TV) '' ** epis. # 47 - Cascarón -(Vincent Price) *''El Gran Chaparral'' ** epis. # 02 - Pedro - Roberto Contreras ** epis. # 06 - Vaquero - Rodolfo Acosta ** epis. # 12 - Sr. Saunders ** epis. # 23 - Prospector -(Anthony Jochim ) ** epis. # 25 - Tnet Corey - (Ron Foster) ** epis. # 53 - Bandido - (Alberto Monte) ** epis. # 84 - Trent - (Steve Raines) *''El show de los Muppets (Doblaje original)'' ** epis. # ¿? - Presentador de Noticias ** epis. # ¿? - El Chef Sueco - (Jim Henson) ** epis. # ¿? - Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - (Dave Goelz) *''Hechizada'' ** epis. # 73 - Larry Tate .- (David White) (temp. 2, epis. 37) *''Los invasores'' ** epis. # 09 - Walt Anson - (Barney Phillips) ** epis. # 23 - Allen Slater - Harold Gould * Patrulla juvenil ** epis. # ¿? - John Wells / Wentworth (Vincent Price) Como narrador inicial * Ben Casey *Combate *Batman (Serie de TV) *Daktari *Daniel Boone *Días felices *El avispón verde *El crucero del amor *El Gran Chaparral *El show de los Muppets *El Súper Agente 86 (serie de TV) *El Túnel del Tiempo *Los Intocables (serie de TV) *La familia Ingalls *La familia Munsters *Lancelot Link: Chimpancé secreto *Los comandos de Garrison *Los invasores *Perdidos en el espacio *Ruta 66 *S.W.A.T. *Tierra de gigantes *Ultrasiete *Viaje al fondo del mar Series Animadas *Archie y sus amigos - Señor Aristeo Paz (Doblaje original) *Don Gato y su Pandilla – voces adicionales *Festival de clásicos familiares - Narrador/ voces adicionales *Flash Gordon (Filmation) – Narrador *El nuevo show de Popeye - Presentación e insertos (1ra. voz) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1972) - Lord Maze - (Owen Weingott/ Narrador *Los Beatles animados - Narrador *Los Supersónicos – Narrador, voces adicionales (Versión de los 60's) *Marvel Super Heroes - Narrador Personajes episódicos * Festival de clásicos familiares ** epis. # 06 - Abuelito ** epis. # 07 - Doctor siempre sano ** epis. # 08 - Cochero del duque Películas Animadas *Peter Pan - Narrador *La dama y el vagabundo - Jaimito (Doblaje original) *Los 3 reyes magos - Presentador *El súper agente Picapiedra (1966)- voces varias *Un cuento de Navidad (1969) - Narrador inicial Anime *Meteoro- Voz en off/insertos *Guerra entre Planetas - Narración/insertos Películas de anime * El pájaro del espacio (1980) - - Narrador/Dr. Ban Telefilmes * Las cintas Norliss (1973) - Dependiente de motel - (N/A) Cortos animados * Susie, el pequeño cupé azul - Narración (Sterling Holloway) (Doblaje original) Dirección de Doblaje *La Cenicienta (co-dirección) *Los Supersónicos (serie clásica) *Peter Pan (co-dirección) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (co-dirección) *Infierno en el Pacífico *Los 3 reyes magos *Meteoro *Días felices *El deporte predilecto del hombre *La tigresa del oeste *La esposa de Sundance Kid Cine y TV *Quiero ser artista (1958) - Director # 4 Muestras Multimedia Archivo:Videos 2 007|Muestra de actuación Archivo:TIERRA DE GIGANTES| Narrador - Tierra de gigantes Archivo:Daniel Boone 01 001| - Narrador - Daniel Boone File:The Vampire (original trailer)( NARRACION DEL TRAILER REALIZADA POR CARLOS DAVID ORTIGOSA) File:The curse of the crying woman| ( NARRACION DEL TRAILER REALIZADA POR CARLOS DAVID ORTIGOSA) File:La cabeza viviente (trailer original)|( NARRACION DEL TRAILER REALIZADA POR CARLOS DAVID ORTIGOSA) File:The witch's mirror (original trailer)| ( NARRACION DEL TRAILER REALIZADA POR CARLOS DAVID ORTIGOSA) Enlaces externos *Doblaje Disney - Entrevista a Carlos David Ortigosa Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Nueva York Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1940 Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Figuras Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Productores ejecutivos